A charged particle beam drawing apparatus such as electron beam drawing apparatus is configured of a plurality of chambers such as drawing chamber for drawing on a target object with an electron beam and an alignment chamber for aligning a target object transferred into the drawing chamber.
A drawing accuracy in such a drawing apparatus depends on a distribution of inplane temperature of a target object, and thus a difference in inplane temperature of the target object needs to be as little as possible. Thus, the target object is kept at a constant temperature inside the alignment chamber therefor, for example.
Along with miniaturization of devices, drawing with a higher accuracy is required. However, the alignment chamber is provided with heat sources such as motors for aligning a target object and sensors for detecting a position of the target object, and a difference in inplane temperature of the target object is difficult to further reduce.